Bittersweet
by 0D Malfoy1
Summary: This is a Voldemort/Bellatrix LeStrange Fan Fiction.  Bellatrix has always loved The Dark Lord but he has been blind to her affection.  That is until one night, she is called upon to help him.  Detailed sex description.  Possible forced sex and or rape.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Voldemort/Bellatrix fan fic, I like the two together. Please tell me what you think and what you would like to see happen. Would you like to see Voldemort hurt her sexually? Smack her around a bit? Have Bellatrix change her mind and not want to do this? Let me know. Please let me know why you do or do not like the story. I love REVIEWS!

The meeting had been going on for quite some time and Bella was listening inventively, or so it seemed. In reality, she was just watching the Dark Lord. It was no secret among the other Death eaters that the dark haired woman had a strong crush on their leaders. The only person here who did not seem to realize this was Voldemort himself. He was fond of Bellatrix of course. As fond as a man with his stature and upbringing could be. He loved no one but he was a man and did had needs and urges. Yet he never looked to Bellatrix to fulfill these. Was it that he did not find her attractive? She was a very pretty woman. When she wanted to be. She was not always wild looking. Her Husband saw the softer prettier side of her often. Rudolf sat beside her now. He watched his wife as she spoke here and there or nodded in agreement. He also knew where her real love lay. She bed with Rudolf as a wife should. She let him touch her and she pleased him, yet he knew that she would willingly go to Voldemort if asked.

Voledmort sat now at the head of the table. He looked stress and troubled. They had failed last night in capturing Harry Potter when he was removed from the home of his aunt and uncle. Voldemort had blamed the people before him and had already punished two of them with unforgiveables. Everyone at the long table was silent for fear that they would next be the subject of his was lost in her own thoughts for a moment and did not hear her name the first time it was called. When the Dark Lord raised his voice at her and almost bellowed her name the second time, She flinched and looked up at him. Everyone at the table had turned to look at her. **"Yes, My Lord?"** she asked her voice trembling slightly. **"Come here."** He told her and Bella nodded shortly and nervously stood. She walked behind the chairs and then was standing at his side silently.

He addressed the group once more and ignored her. Bella dared not to speak or move from the place he had indicated she should stand. Finally, he looked up at her from his high back chair. **"This stresses me. Take away the tension."** Bela hid her smile and nodded. **"Yes my Lord."** She told him and then stepped behind the Dark Lord. She had done this on occasion before. Massaging him. He enjoyed it and it was one of the things that kept her from his wrath. Her hands moved gingerly to the mans should high up near the base of his neck. She began to dig her fingers in gently feeling for knots in his muscles. He began to speak again but Bella's mind did not pick up on his words. She lost herself in what she was doing and her own thoughts. She remembered this man from when she was young. They had not gone to school together. He was at least thirty years her elder but She had seen him. He was still Tom then. Some called him Voldemort but this was time before he had become so known. Before disfigurement. When he was handsome...when she had first fallen in love with him. Even now, over seventy years old and pale with the distorted features, he still made her heart beat faster and not out of fear, though the fear was always there.

She stepped closer now wanting to feel him against her. A foolish move and she was glad for the chair but unbeknown to her, Voldemort did not miss it. He felt the pressure on the back of his chair and looked back for only a moment to find her much closer to him then had been expected. He turned back to the men and women before him as if nothing had happened. After the meeting, Voldemort released the Deatheaters from his presence. They hurried from the room glad to break free. Rudolf stood but waited for his wife who started towards him. Voldemort reached out and his hand closed around her wrist. Bella gasped and turned back slightly to look at the Dark Lord. **"I require further assistance of your wife, Mr. Lastrange."** Voldemort said coldly. Rudolf knew it was not a request but an order. He looked to Bella nervously and then nodded. **"Of course, My Lord."** He said softly and then left the room closing the door behind him.

Bella watched her husband leave and then looked back at the man still holding onto her. She did not pull away from him but waited. **"Bellatrix."** Voldemort said not unkindly. **'What was that with my chair?"** Bella blushed. She looked down not knowing what to say. Voldemort remained sitting and watched her. **"Why were you so close woman?"** He asked. **"I..."** Bella started unsure. **"I'm sorry my Lord. It was an accident."** Voldemort frowned. **"Do not lie to me Bellatrix."** He growled. She Looked up at his tone. **"I wanted to feel you."** She admitted softly and Voldemort was silent for a long woman. When he spoke, his voice had changed. It was just a little softer. **"Have I been neglecting you Bellatrix?"** He asked her. Bella hurried to shake her head. **"I have..."** he continued. **"I have failed to notice your attraction."**

Bella trembled as his eyes now moved over her. She was dress normally for her. Bella wore a mid thigh length black and crimson long sleeved dress She wore knee high black dragon hide boots and her hair was piled on top of her head. She was afraid. The Dark Lord had an unstable and violent temper to rival even hers. He stood now and Bella took a step back as he stepped towards her. Voldemort pulled her to him roughly and then backed her against the edge of the table. She had to look up to look into his eyes. He was watching her. **"Tell me Bellatrix"** He said softly. ** "How often have you thought of us together?"** The room was darkened and only lit by the large fireplace. The odd light flickered across his face. Bella didn't know how to answer. She was frightened. **"Never, My Lord."** She told him trying to hide the truth. **"Lies Bellatrix."** He growled again. His hand tightened on her in his anger. **"Answer truthfully. Do not make me angry."** Bella swallowed hard and then nodded. **"Forgive me, my Lord."** She told him. **"I'm sorry...I think about you...often..."** She looked down but Voldemort smiled very briefly. Like any man, he liked to know that he was on a woman's mind.

**"And when you think about me,"** He continued. **"what do you think?"** Bella blushed. Why was he asking her this? What did he want from her? She wanted to leave. She did not want to be talking about this. He was teasing her she was sure. He would laugh at her. What could she do but answer his question however? She could not run. He was holding onto her. Even if he wasn't he would be angry and would track her down. She looked up at him again. **"I think of us together. Please my Lord, don't make me tell you."** She begged. He gave that quick smile again. She went to look away embarrassed but he cupped her chin in his hard hand and forced her face to be angled up towards him. ** "Fine then."** He told her. **"Show me."** He kissed her then. Bella was thoroughly taken back. She gasped at the contact and he took advantage of her open mouth and slipped his tongue between her lips. Bella moaned softly as his tongue caressed hers. He still held her wrist but now moved both of their hands behind her back and he pulled her to him. Bella did not know what to do. Slowly she kissed him back. Her mind moved to her husband but he would have to understand. She had not started this. It was what the Dark Lord wanted and what he wanted, he got.

Bella said nothing when the kiss ended. His hand had moved to the side of her throat and he looked at her now. He released her and sat back down. Bella noticed now that she was standing before his chair and now between his legs.** "Ease my tension Bella."** Voldemort told her. Bella looked at him looking confused for a moment. What was he saying? She did not want to take anything the wrong way. He was watching her and waiting. Bella thought she knew what he wanted. Slowly, she stepped closer to him and Voldemort opened his legs wider to accommodate her. His hands moved to the back of her legs and slid up and under her dress to cup her rear and draw closer still. Bella leaned forward and moved her lips to his for another kiss. She liked the way he was right now. His movements and stance shouted that he was in control and that she was here to pleasure him and not the other way around. He allowed the kiss and then Bella let her lips travel along his jawline to his ear.

Bella began to stroke him with one hand through his cloak. He allowed this for a few moments but quickly became annoyed. Voldemort grasped her by the hair and yank her head back making her look at him. Bella yelped but said nothing. **"No Bellatrix."** He ordered. **"Not your hand, your mouth,**" Bella nodded slowly and swallowed hard. He looked over her dress again and sneered. As a muggle hater, he hated anything muggle created. Bella got to her knees before him and as she lowered herself, Voldemort lifted the dress up and over her head. He tossed the material onto the table. Bella looked up at him. She watched as he sat back again. He was long thick and hard. Bella ran her fingers over it. **"Don't bite me Bella."** Voldemort felt he had to tell her. She was after all know for her lunacy. Bella nodded once. She would never do that to him. He would kill her on the spot. She knew took him in one hand while the other stroked his bare thigh softly. Moving closer, Bella ran her tongue over his testicles slowly taking in the smooth and salty flesh. She let her tongue move up the length of him while watching his face. Voldemort watched her lick him. His member twitched in her hand at the contact. It felt good but she was not nearly done yet.

When she took him into his mouth, a small moan left him. Her mouth was so warm and wet. Bella let her lips slip along the length of him. She enjoyed this part of a man. The taste of it and the weight of it on her tongue. She wanted to take him deeper. With a husband like Rudolf, it would not be the first or the last time she deep throated a man. Bella sucked on the head for a few moments and then relaxed her throat and took him all the way in burying her nose in his pubic hair. Voldemort groaned loudly now. He had not asked for that but he was not going to stop her either. Her throat tightened around him and he moved one hand to the back of her head. He did not stop her as she pulled back to breathe. **"Again."** He told her seconds after and guided her head back to him. Again she took him all the way in and again he groaned. **"Good Bella.**" He praised her saying her nick name for the first time. Bella froze at the name, surprised. But her lack of air got her moving again. And so it went for a good ten minutes. In and out. Every time, him asking her to do it again. After the last time, he was very close and Bella knew it. His breathing was heavily and his hand was clenched in her hair.

Bella began to suck him normally now. She was slightly rough and licked along his shaft as she sucked him. Voldemort tensed. He was cuming He could feel the heat and tingling. When the thick fluid spurted from him, it splashed off the roof of her mouth and then pooled on her tongue. She held it there until He had finished and then swallowed it it was finished, Voldemort released her. **"Take it off Bella."** He told her meaning the scraps of clothing she now wore. Bella stood slowly and reached behind herself to unclip her bra she slipped it off and then stepped out of her panties before both items were added to the dress on the table. She stood before him naked now and Voldemort took a few movements to take all of her in. He watched the way the muscles moved under her skin and the rise and fall of her breasts when she breathed,.. The fork between her legs was shave clean of hair. She was lovely.

Voldemort removed his cloaks now and then took his wand and locked the doors to the room. He also placed a silencing spell. Voldemort took her in her hands and then lifted her onto the table. He kissed her forcefully pushing against her. Bella's arms went around his neck to support herself. There was no being timid now. It was perfectly clear what he wanted. Bella did not mind giving it to him in the least. She did think to herself for a moment however, that he looked wonderful. Voldemort had never showed his body before but he looked like he had the body of a twenty year old. His skin was pale but tight and his muscles well developed. She did not know how but in reality it was magic that kept him this way. He was almost immortal.

Voldemort lowered her back now and he bent over her. He spread her legs and stepped between them. He broke the kiss and his mouth began to move down her throat to her chest. Bella lay her head back and closed her eyes just concentrating on the sensation his lips were giving her. She had dreamed about this for so long. She moaned softly as he moved took take a nipple into his mouth and suckled her. She moaned softly. Bella could feel herself because becoming aroused. She wanted this so badly.


	2. Chapter 2

Please review. I am very interested to know what you think of this story and why you feel the way you do.

Voldemort enjoyed her. He had not been with a woman in some time. Bella lay under him. Her legs were spread and one of her legs wrapped around on of his. Voldemort braced himself on his hands on the table as he moved lower now. Bella trembled at the sensation of his tongue as it made small circles over her ribs and then stomach.

Her breath came in small hitches. **"My Lord..."** She whispered. Her hands moved now towards him and then faltered. She wanted to touch him but was frightened and unsure. Did he want her to touch him now or would he rather she not? This was not like sex with Rudolf. With her husband, she was free to touch him as she pleased but with this man, Bella was out of her territory.

After a few moments, she took the risk and one small, thin hand moved to the back of his head while the other went to rest on his shoulder. Bella moaned again. Voldemort's long tongue slipped into Bella's navel and she gasped softly. As he continued to move lower, Bella closed her eyes. She knew where he was going. She had imagined this so many times but had never actually expected it to happen. She grew moist just with anticipation.

Voldemort kissed the sensitive folds between her legs and then paused. Bella groaned. He looked up at her face now and feeling his eyes on her, Bella opened her own and met his gaze. **"Open yourself for me Bellatrix."** Voldemort ordered. She lay there embarrassed for a moment. Voldemort said nothing more but he watched her. Bella reached down with trembling hands and then stretched herself open for him.

Blushing under his gaze, Bella watched as Voldemort's eyes moved down from her face again. He lowered his mouth between her legs and gave her a long slow lick. A deep moan left Bella and her one hand slipped away. Voldemort took her hand roughly and put it back where he wanted it. **"If you stop,"** He told her. **"I stop."** Bella nodded slowly.

Bella lay there trying not to make to much noise having forgotten about the silencing charm. She squirmed under him while trying to do as he had ordered. She did not want him to stop. She was slick now though and her fingers kept slipping. She struggled to keep purchase. Bella moaned in her throat but the sound were there and Voldemort could hear her. He liked the sound of a woman in pleasure. Almost as much as he enjoyed hearing a woman scream.

Voldemort's long tongue lapped at her. His tongue curled over and around her fingers. He sucked on her and ran his tongue around her opening. Voldemort could see, hear and feel the effects he was having on her. He couldn't deny that he had wanted to touch her. As cold and indifferent as he was, the human male side of him was ever present in his mind. He thought about sex about every six seconds.

Bellatrix began to speak now in a low shaky voice. **"My Lord...please..."** Her breath was broken and heavy. She was close. That was obvious. He began to move faster and deeper, slipping his tongue inside of her. Bella arched her back as she came for him.

Bella could no longer hold back her thighs trembled and she cried out. Bella released herself and Voldemort pulled away. He backed away and sat in an armless chair. **"Come to me Bellatrix."** Voldemort to her and Bella groaned as she sat up and then slipped off of the edge of the table. Her legs felt weak and her steps were unsure. When she stopped in front of him, Voldemort took her by the hips and brought her forward. He guided her onto his lap so her thighs were spread and slipped his hand between her legs. His long nails scratched her but the pain and pleasure was sweet.

Voldemort was not gentle as he took himself and pushed into her. Bella hands flew to his thick shoulders and Bella's head went back as she gasped. But what had she really expected? Voldemort was never a gentle man. He was a killer and violent. But he felt good. He filled her now and Voldemort began to move in her, Bella could not help her moans. He still held her by the hips and now she bent forward and kissed him on her own. This took him back a little but it was not long before he returned the kiss. Releasing her hips, Voldemort sat back in the chair leaving her to her own devices.

Bella paused now when he stopped moving. She looked at him confused and after a moment made to lift herself from him. She did not know what had happened. Had she angered him? Was he regretting all of this? She did not speak but looked down. Bella almost screamed when he spoke now, her nerves suddenly so strained. She was frightened again. **"Move on me Bellatrix."** He told her in a even tone. His cold eyes were on her face. Bella hesitated for a moment and then she used her legs to lift herself and then pressed back down now riding him. The only visible effects Voldemort showed was in the throbbing of his organ and the darkening of his eyes.

Bella leaned back and placed her hands on his knees. She lifted and fell riding him hard. Voldemort did not moan but the was an almost constant rumble in his chest. He was close but Voldemort could hold on longer. That is until she came the second time. He muscles clenched down around her and Voldemort gave a soft gasp. She ground down against him as she cried out in pleasure. Once the orgasim had subsided, Bella began to ride him even harder. She wanted more always more.

Voldemort could feel the pressure building in his hips and groin. Then she was gone. Voldemort looked up in surprise. Bellatrix stood now and turned her back to him. He growled in frustration. Bella bent over at the table. She spread her legs and looked back at him over her shoulder. **"Please my Lord."** She told him. **"Fuck me..."** Voldemort frowned. **"I was fucking you."** He snarled at her. He stood however. Bella did not mind riding him but she wanted him to take control again. Voldemort did not see why he had to do the work but still...the view of her like this was enjoyable.

He stepped up behind her now and ran a pale hand over her rear. He delivered a sharp slap and smiled at the bright red mark it left on her flesh and the startled gasp the slap extracted from her. He spread her legs a little further and then stepped closer. Voldemort pushed into her again and he gripped her hips and instantly began to pump into her. At this angle he could go much deeper and he groaned softly. Bella bit her lip and her nails dug into the wood of the table top. It felt so good. She did not dare move however.

With each thrust, she was shoved against the tale edge. He moans were constant and they filled Voldemort's ears. **"So good..."** She whispered. It was not long before Voldemort could no longer hold back. His hands tightened on her and he buried himself inside of her. When he came, it was a lot. Bella could feel his hot seed spurt inside of her. Her head lowered slowly to the table and she breathed heavily. Voldemort stood there for a long moment as he regained his composure.

He pulled out of her and watched was his seed began to trickle out of her. Using his wand, Voldemort cleaned himself and then dressed. He began to walk away. **"I am finished with you Bellatrix."** He told her. He did not give her a second thought as he left the room. Bella slowly stood and then dressed herself. It did not occur to her...she had no way of knowing the effects this now past moment of pleasure was going to have on them both.


End file.
